1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an apparatus for and method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. Several methods of forming thin films have been developed and one example in this regard is vapor deposition.
In vapor deposition, one or more gases are used as a source material for forming thin films. The vapor deposition may be classified into chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), or the like.
In ALD, a source material is injected into a ALD apparatus and then purged or pumped. Then, a monomolecular layer or multiple molecular layers are adhered to the substrate and another material is injected into the ALD apparatus and purged or pumped, thereby forming a monoatomic layer or multiple atomic layers as desired.
Among the display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a wide viewing angle, a good contrast ratio, and a fast response speed and thus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode opposite the first electrode, and an intermediate layer therebetween and may further include one or more thin films. In this case, the thin films may be formed through deposition.
However, as a size of the organic light-emitting display apparatus and the demand for high resolution display apparatuses have increased, it is difficult to deposit large thin films as desired. Also, there is a limit on improving the efficiency of processes of forming the thin films.